


Confession

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra returns home from work to a quiet house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

The house is quiet when Astra enters from the balcony, too quiet. She sets her bag on one of the bar stools and makes her way down the hall, stopping at the doorway to her bedroom but finding it empty, her wife missing. A noise from the guest room draws her attention and she moves carefully towards the door, pushing it open gently, surprised to find her wife flopped onto the bed with a three year old sitting on her chest.

Both occupants of the room look to the door and the young blonde bounds off the bed, “Aunt Astra,” she cries and throws her arms around Astra’s knees.

A smile creeps across Astra’s lips, “Hello, Lura,” she says while scooping the girl into her arms, “and how are you, baby cat?”

The girl is the spitting image of her younger mother, except her eyes, she has Cat’s green eyes and that alone had earned her the cherished nickname. “I stay with you and Aunt Lex ‘night.”

“You are?” Astra says with excitement, “And what are we going to do?”

“S’eep, silly,” Alura says sleepily.

Smiling Astra moves back to the bed, leaning down to give Alex a light kiss, “Brushed your teeth and hair, washed your face and put your powers to bed?”

Alura laughs, “Silly, powers no go bed.” The little girl climbs up to the pillows of the big bed and shuffles down under the covers, pulling them up to her chin, “‘Tonians go bed.”

“That's right,” Alex says, finally breaking into the conversation between her wife and niece “Kryptonians do go to bed. Especially tiny Kryptonians who want to go to the zoo tomorrow.” Alura’s eyes light up, “Why don't you see if you can get Aunt Astra to sing while I grab Krypton from your bag in the living room?”

Alura turns her pleading green eyes on Astra, “Peas?”

Astra grins, she could never resist this Alura just as she had never been able to resist her namesake or mother. The old Kryptonian lullabye floats into the room and Alex stands in the doorway watching for a few long moments before she slips away only to return a few minutes later with a small stuffed lion in hand, which she tucks into Alura’s elbow.

When the lullabye ends Alura’s breathing is even and her aunts each press a kiss to her forehead before making their way from the room pausing for a moment in the doorway. Alex looks at Astra, “I have a confession to make.” Astra raises an eyebrow in silent question, “I want a baby.”

Astra grins, “I have a confession to match your confession.” She leans in towards Alex’s ear, “I'm pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> verbalatrosity prompted me with the word confession and this happened


End file.
